bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun-Sun (Fanon)
Sun-Sun (スンスン, Sunsun) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tia Harribel's three female Fracción. After she was defeated by Captain Yamamoto, she was saved by Murete Guerrero who had gone back in time to retrive Tia Harribel. She is now aligned with Muerte Guerrero and his arrancar army. Appearance Sun-Sun is a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. The position of her Hollow hole is still unknown. Her Zanpakutō has been shown to be a three-pronged sai, which she conceals under the sleeves of her outfit. Personality Sun-Sun appears to be the most composed, mature, and intelligent of Harribel's Fracción, and advising her fellow Fracción, Apache and Mila-Rose, to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. She has a sort of snobbish attitude toward her fellow teammates and complains when they get in her way during combat. She seems to embody old-fashioned Japanese values (such as ladies covering their mouths to hide exposed teeth during actions such as laughter). She easily gets them riled up by taunting them and putting her hand in their faces as if she's ignoring them. She has a habit of covering her mouth with one of her long sleeves and has an incomprehensible look in her eyes when doing so. History Hueco Mundo arc Sun-Sun makes her first appearance alongside Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, apparently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure given off by Grimmjow's Resurrección along with Mila-Rose and Apache. As the battle intensifies between the two, Harribel responds to her Fracción's unease by stated that being afraid of an Espada's released form is simply a natural reaction. Fake Karakura Town arc Later she, Apache, and Mila-Rose appear alongside Harribel in the fake Karakura Town along with the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción to do battle with the Gotei 13. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three, while her captain handles Harribel. During the fight, Sun-Sun shows that she is the most intelligent of the three by telling them not to touch the ash made by Haineko. After cutting Apache's arm using Haineko's Shikai, Matsumoto attempts an ash twister to surround the trio. Sun-Sun, along with her comrades, created a triple Cero blast to get out of it. Matsumoto is then quickly pummeled down by Apache alone. However, the fight is interrupted when Apache is blasted by an unknown attacker, who is revealed to be Momo Hinamori. For all her warnings to Apache and Mila-Rose about keeping their cool, she opts for Apache's idea of rushing the two Lieutenants, those getting ensnared in the Kidō Net that Momo placed around Rangiku while still concealing her presence. Before she, Mila-Rose or Apache can react, the three of them are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Momo applying Tobiume to the Kidō Net; but they survive by releasing their Zanpakutō, and thus regenerating themselves. They then activate their "Quimera Parca" ability, which forms a new chimera-like creature (which they name "Allon"). Seconds later, Allon charges at Rangiku and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen. Momo attempts to heal her, but Allon proves to be far too powerful and defeats her with one single attack as well. As Allon is about to finish Momo off, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi save her with a Binding Kidō. Shūhei then tells her that they will take over. Shūhei tells Izuru to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Izuru reluctantly agrees and swoops off, Shūhei begins battle with Allon. Shūhei started by using a Destructive Kidō, seemingly paralyzing the beast. Shūhei then figured that Kidō was the beast's weakness. He then tied up Allon using the chains of his Zanpakutō, then proceeded to defeat him. However before he could, Allon broke out of the chains easily. Shūhei then tried his best to dodge Allon, however Allon got to his feet and grabbed him by the chest. Allon then stretched his mouth wide and prepared to swallow Shūhei. Just then, Tetsuzaemon Iba arrived at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Allon, Iba moved in for the kill. Just then, from the back of Allon's hair, a eye opened and fired a large Cero from it, defeating Iba. Allon crushed Hisagi with his fist and tossed his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba down, Allon moved towards Izuru. Just as all seemed lost, Head-Captain Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Allon with his cane. Yamamoto taking down Harribel's Fracciòn. After Captain Commander Yamamoto finished Allon off with his Shikai; Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto only to be "slightly charred" by his Shikai. Harribel's reaction would seem to indicate that they are dead, but Yamamoto himself commented that he did not completely burn them, out of respect for their fighting spirit (attacking him with only one arm each). Background Sun-Sun was later saved from her fate by Muerte Guerrero who had gone back in time via time travel to retrive her master Tia Harribel, also along with her alies, and was brought back to the future. After recovering from her injuries and reuniting with her allies and master, she swore to serve as an arrancar in muerte guerrero's arancar army. Powers & Abilities Cero: Sun-Sun has the ability to use a dark pink-colored Cero. Sun-Sun charges her dark pink Cero with her right sleeve and fires it with her left. Sonído: Sun-Sun is able to use Sonído efficiently. She proficiently caught Rangiku Matsumoto off guard by appearing behind her and managed to slash Matsumoto's arm instantly with her Zanpakutō. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Sun-Sun has a high amount of spiritual power. Her spiritual power is pink. Zanpakutō Anaconda (白蛇姫 (アナコンダ), Anakonda; Spanish for "Anaconda", Japanese for "White Snake Princess"). Sun-Sun conceals it within her sleeve. When drawn, it appears to resemble a sai. *'Resurrección': Anaconda's release command is Strangle to death (絞め殺せ, shimekorose). When she releases her Zanpakutō, she has a pink glow around her, similar to the color of her Cero. In her Resurrección form, she resembles a nāga, a female's torso with a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, and gains three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather like. Her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form all her powers and abilities are enhanced and she gains even greater physical abilities. *'Enhanced Speed': In her released form she gain a huge boost in speed, being able to move swiftly and with great agility. *'Snake Manipulation': Sun-Sun has shown the ability to protrude snakes from her sleeves, as seen in her assault against Yamamoto, apparently, Sun-Sun's snakes also have three pink dots behind their eyes. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. Sun-Sun protrude from her sleeves a number of huge snakes that hit the opponent upwards. Next, one snake grabs the opponent in its jaws and dives back into the pile of snakes. Sun-Sun then sends a pulse of spritiual energy into this pile, detonating the snakes. Category:Female Category:Arrancar